Si no eres tú, no es nadie
by Yoriko-chan Koi
Summary: Un chileno ocupado con el trabajo de su país, un peruano tratando de contener las ganas de llorar y una fecha especial que tendrá que esperar para ser celebrada. Pero después de todo, si no pierdes las esperanzas, podrás ganar algo a cambio. Miguel tuvo que aprender esto.


Título: Si no eres tú, no es nadie.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Power ~ Latin Hetalia

Pareja: Chile x Perú….AGUANTA EL CHIPE! (?)

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. ;n; _

Advertencias: Una horrible escritora –yo- queriendo escribir un fanfic decente –si claaaro-

-Utilización de nombres humanos, puede que aparezca OCC y un lemon algo extraño pe :c

-También utilizo marcas registradas pero todo esta con Derechos, nada es mío poh :'c

-Puede verse confuso, así que si no logra entenderlo a la primera, se le recomienda leerlo otra vez y si no lo entiende, ir con un oculista (?)

-Narración-

**_-Pensamientos-_**

Summary:

-Un chileno ocupado con el trabajo de su país, un peruano tratando de contener las ganas de llorar y una fecha especial que tendrá que esperar para ser celebrada. Pero después de todo, si no pierdes las esperanzas, podrás ganar algo a cambio. Miguel tuvo que aprender esto.

* * *

**_Si supieras que a veces extraño tanto esa mirada... esa mirada que me hechiza y me lleva..._**

Trabajo. Es la mayoría de las cosas que quitan nuestro tiempo, o más bien...es todo lo que quita nuestro tiempo, porque es en lo único en que pierdes horas; tampoco es que las pierdas de todos modos, ganas dinero y experiencia, para poder trabajar mucho mejor, pero me entristece cada vez que estamos juntos, a solasy siempre suena tu bendito celular. Todo por las reuniones de tu país o del argentino, y siempre... siempre es el del argentino.

No te culpo a ti, es tu trabajo como ya mencioné, después de todo, tus compatriotas dependen de ti también. Pero si tan solo te dieras cuenta, de que cuando te vas, el frio recorre mi espalda, hasta alcanzar cada centímetro de mi piel, y se siente como estar en el hielo, y también en el agua, por las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas.

**_¿Habrá límite para este dolor?_**

**_¿Cuándo acabará? ¿Pronto? ¿En unas horas más?_**

**_Quiero saberlo._**

Porque de nuevo lloraré mañana, y será probablemente porque de nuevo estarás ocupado, y no podremos estar juntos otra vez. No podremos disfrutar una vez más,el Día de San Valentín.

A pesar de que soy ya un adulto, mi corazón sigue siendo frágil como el de un niño. ¿Por qué me aflijo tanto por esta situación? ¿Por qué...?

**_Pero claro, mi orgullo nunca dejara decírtelo._**

- ((23:03 pm)) -

- Mañana tengo libre Migue, todo el día, así que podremos hacer lo que quieras –hablo el chileno-

Manuel arreglaba su bolso para el trabajo en la Casa de la Moneda, ya que le tocaba asumir algunas reuniones, y mientras que hacía esto, le daba esta estupenda noticia a su novio.

- ¿Eh?

El peli-negro alzó una ceja, dejando su periódico "La República"* en la mesa lentamente.

- Que mañana tengo libre, eso dije

El peli-marrón tomo asiento al lado de Miguel por unos minutos antes de irse, curvando sus labios, y sus dedos tocando la palma del otro, en un roce, para luego tomarle la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

- Uhh…

Las mejillas del menor comienzan a tomar un tinte de color carmesí, ¿Qué tendría libre? Mañana ¿En San Valentín?

- ¿Te hace feliz la noticia Migue querido? –menciono esto último para ver la reacción de su amante.

- L-La verdad e-es que no se...

**_¡Claro que sí, idiota!_**

El peruano suelta sus manos, frunciendo sus cejas, y de nuevo regresa al periódico, haciendo que el pedazo gigante de papel le cubriera el rostro rojo que llevaba.

- …Si, si me hace...feliz

Susurra en un tono de voz bien bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que el otro le escuchara.

- Migue...

**_Esto es tan vergonzoso..._**

Manuel abre sus ojos de par en par, el haber escuchado al chico decir tal cosa que no era algo común en ambos, NADA común. El oji-negro suspira pesadamente, ya demasiado avergonzado y molesto, deja nuevamente el periódico en la mesa de un golpe bien fuerte, mirando directamente al otro.

- ¿¡Qué sucede ahora Manu-!?

Los profundos ojos del mayor se encontraban fijos en los ojos azabaches, con un aspecto seductor, mezclado con una pizca de ''perversión'', mientras que sus cabellos negros se hacían presente en ellos, tapándole solo un poco la vista.

- ¡Mañana cumpliré todos tus deseos Miguelito! –guiño un ojo sonriendo triunfante.

-¡I-IDIOTA!

**_¡Chileno estúpido!..._**

Siempre diciendo idioteces demás, e-ese imbécil es un imbécil... ¡BIEN grande! Pero ahora que lo pienso. Mañana estará libre. Eso significa que al fin pasaremos San Valentín juntos y también significa que... que...

**_¡NECESITO COMPRAR UN REGALO, PRONTO!_**

~o~o~o~

Nuestro Miguel miraba artículos, tienda por tienda, pero no encontraba nada ''apropiado'' por así decirlo. Recorrió casi la capital limeña entera buscando algo especial, pero no..., nada. Mientras que caminaba ya un poco cansado por las transitadas calles, podía observar a muchas parejas tomadas de la mano, sonriendo, otras besándose, y unas más que otras riendo.

-Si con Manuel, estuviera así ahora... ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!?

En menos de un segundo miles de imágenes pasan por la cabeza del peruano, y no evito sonrojarse, y sonreír al mismo tiempo, pero no dejaba que nadie vea su expresión, así que tapo sus labios que se encontraban curvados con su bufanda. Y por primera vez... se dejó llevar por las emociones que sentía.

-Mañana al fin con Manu…mañana nosotros...yo... Estoy tan feliz…

~o~o~o~

Llega al departamento rápido, sin ninguna compra hecha. Según Miguel; o el objeto era muy caro, o no era muy costoso, o de muy mala calidad, o muy cursi. Sin duda para nuestro querido peruano, el regalar algo en el día de San Valentín, no era tarea fácil.

Luego de unas horas de meditarlo, y mucho, se le viene a la mente el regalo perfecto. "Un peluche hecho a mano de él mismo para Chile''. No era ni muy caro, porque estaba hecho a mano, ni muy barato porque estaba hecho con...con...

**_¡Olvidemos esa parte!_**

Tampoco era cursi, bueno, un poco, pero de todas formas saldría el mini-peluche de él con un vaso de InkaKola* en la mano y sus cejas fruncidas, eso quería decir algo como:

**_¡Para que te quede claro que de todas formas no dejaré de ser agresivo, imbécil!_**

~o~o~o~

Luego de unas tres horas terminó al fin el trabajo manual, satisfecho con su propio trabajo. Se fue a la cama. Sí, es cierto, no se encontraba Manuel junto a él, pero al menos estaba... contento de que el obsequio estaba listo y envuelto en su respectivo papel de regalo.

**_Mierda... ¿¡Por qué el papel de regalo tenía que ser con corazones!?.._****_._**

Llega el día siguiente, pasaban las horas y los minutos, se hacía ya de tarde, aproximadamente las 17:00 pm. y entonces el peli-negro mientras que guardaba el regalo dentro del armario, con sus manos temblando, llego Manuel, sonriendo de lado a lado, dejando su bolso colgado en un perchero que se encontraba en la entrada, y sacándose sus zapatos velozmente, lo que más quería era abrazar a su pareja, aunque le costaba admitirlo, al fin... ¡al fin podrían estar juntos este día!

- ¡Oye, ya llegue!

- ¡Waa!

Miguel pego un salto, y se le cae el regalo de las manos, lo recoge y lo tira al armario, cerrando las puertas rápidamente para cuándo el mayor justo entraba a la habitación.

- A-Ah claro, hola…

El menor ríe levemente, de forma nerviosa, mientras que de su rostro le corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Ambos salen de la habitación, y se sientan en el sofá. Manuel mira a su novio, sonriendo de lado a lado y Miguel solo se atreve a ladear su mirada, frunciendo sus cejas, nuevamente, como de costumbre, mientras que con sus manos apretaba su pantalón.

**_Maldición... estoy tan... nervioso_**

- Óyeme, Migue...

- ¿Q-Qué? S-Sí, claro, tomemos un café, ¡Será increíble!, ¡Porque el café sabe muy bien! ¡Aunque es un poco temprano como para tomarlo y...!

**_Dios... estoy haciendo el ridículo... ¡Maldito Día!_**

- ¿Estás bien?

Las delicadas manos de este tomaron las mejillas de su amado, mirándolo fijamente, para luego ir de a poco acomodándose arriba de él, acercando sus bocas, sintiendo los suaves labios, acariciándole las mejillas.

- M-Manu...

- A-Aunque no lo creas, te extrañe mucho poh'... solo quería que este día lo pasáramos juntos

El mayor se encargó de juntar sus bocas, moviendo sus labios lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, y sintiendo las manos de Miguel que se aferraban a la espalda ancha de su vecino, correspondiendo el beso de la misma forma.

**_Definitivamente... no quiero perderlo... no a MI Manu..._**

De a poco van aumentando el movimiento de sus bocas, hasta hacerlo algo más pasional, y la lengua del mayor se adentra a la cavidad ajena, enredando su lengua con la del otro, jugando con ella, ahora pasando una de sus manos en la cintura del que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo y sus otros dedos se enredan en los cabellos negros de Miguel. El cuerpo de este se estremece levemente al sentir el roce de sus manos, entrecerrando sus ojos.

**_Si supieras cuanto te amo..._**

Pasan los minutos, y sus bocas se desprenden, dejando ver un delgado hilo de saliva, que conectaba sus bocas, hasta que se rompe y el chileno dulcemente toma el cuerpo de su pareja entre sus brazos, mientras que sus mejillas del peruano se sonrojaban cada vez más, abrazando fuertemente al otro, sintiendo su calor, aquel calor que cada noche deseaba tener cuando no estaba.

- Mi Migue...

Oír aquella voz cuando no la escuchaba.

- Te amo...

Oír esas palabras... salir de la boca de la persona que amaba... De a poco se van incorporando en el sofá, aún abrazados, y lentamente Miguel se va separando, agachando la mirada, para luego fruncir sus cejas.

- Idiota... te demoraste mucho en llegar...

- Lo siento mucho, es que... ¿Sabes? Estaba comprando, ya sabes, tu regalo…

- ¿E-Eh? A-Ah, e-eso, e-espérame aquí

Rápidamente corre hacia la habitación, y saca el regalo y se dirige rápido hacia donde el otro estaba, pero para cuando llega...

- ¡Ya cállate Martin! ¡Está bien, voy para allá! –termino de hablar el chileno para colgar el celular.

**_¿Qué...?_**

-Tsk! Lo siento, debo ir, hay una emergencia.

- Ah, cla-claro, ve, es tu trabajo, no hay problema

**_De nuevo lo mismo..._**

Miguel sonríe como si nada, mientras que suelta una risita, y Manuel solo asiente.

- Lo siento Miguel, de verdad que no quería que nos interrumpieran...

- Solo ve, sino tu amigo argentinoese se puede enojar, además hay personas que necesitan de ti, ¡A-así que ve! ¡Imbécil!

-…Bien

El mayor responde firmemente, y antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera, nota como el peli-negro deja el regalo en el sofá, entrecerrando sus ojos, sentándose en el sofá, recogiendo sus rodillas, abrazándolas con sus brazos y sujetándolas con sus manos, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos, dejando que el cabello le tape el rostro.

- ...*Miguel yo, lo siento...*

Piensa el chileno, para luego cerrar la puerta sigilosamente y salir corriendo.

**_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo?_**

De a poco sus cejas van tomando otra forma, sus ojos comienzan a verse cristalinos, y el frio lo recorre.

**_De nuevo solo ¿Cuantas veces tendrá que repetirse lo mismo? ¿Es que me lo merezco?_**

**_¿¡Por qué me entristezco tanto!?_**

Aprieta su pantalón fuertemente. Sus lágrimas le recorren el rostro, una y otra, y otra vez, sin parar. Un cuchillo pareciese enterrársele en el pecho, y su cuerpo tiembla levemente. El dolor incrementa, y el vacío va creciendo en su alma. Los colores se van opacando, y es como si su capacidad de sentir fuera extinguiéndose, la expresión de su rostro desaparece, era un vacío grande, que solo Manuel podría llenar, y ahora de nuevo no estaba. De nuevo no se encontraba a su lado, de nuevo lo había dejado solo.

**_¿Por qué mi alma se siente tan destrozada?_**

Como deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que desapareciera en estos momentos su distancia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se sentía tan frágil, sentía la humedad, era como si el fin del mundo lo hubiera alcanzado. Sus ojos negros de a poco se van cerrando, mientras que seguían soltando dolorosas lágrimas, y el sueño comienza a vencerlo, hasta hacerlo caer en él, como si estuviera en un mundo lejano, sin luz. Y sin importarle como despertaría, debido a que se podría resfriar, se mantiene en el sofá, durmiéndose en él. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba que pronto las horas pasaran, y olvidar pronto este día.

**_Ya no quiero sufrir. ¡Ven y date cuenta IDIOTA!_**

Pasan las horas, hasta que ya eran las 02:00 am. Manuel lentamente abre la puerta, cansado, deja el maletín en el suelo ahora, y se quita los zapatos, sin omitir ningún sonido fuerte. Se dirige hacia el menor que estaba dormido y se arrodilla frente a él, y nota el regalo, lo abre lentamente y su expresión se hace entristecedora, y lentamente una de sus manos se posa en los cabellos del otro, acariciándole, y se sorprende al escuchar la voz de su amado susurrar su nombre,

- Manu... te necesito...

Y un par de lágrimas recorren el rostro del peruano.

- Miguel…

Manuel sonríe tristemente y lo mueve despacio, y el menor se despierta de inmediato, reacciona, dando cuenta de la presencia del otro, y se lo queda mirando, para luego comenzar a soltar lagrimas una y otra vez lanzándose a sus brazos. Manuel le toma el rostro desesperado, juntando sus bocas, besándolo, mientras que lo llevaba a la cama rápido, y las lágrimas de ambos se mezclan, cayendo los dos chicos a la cama. Sus cabellos se entrelazan entre sí, y sus alientos chocan.

- Miguel…yo...

El mayor comienza a acariciarle la cintura, seguido de la espalda, aun llorando silenciosamente, mientras que comienza a desear cada vez más tener a Miguel entre sus brazos, y este se estremece.

- Te extrañe, Manu…

Los labios del chileno recorren dulcemente el cuello del otro, despojándolo de la camisa negra que llevaba, lamiéndole luego el pecho, hasta bajar a su vientre, repartiendo lentas lamidas, que se mezclaban con las lágrimas.

- Y yo a ti…

Rápidamente le toma el rostro, besándolo una y otra vez, juntando sus cuerpos.

- No quiero... perderte...

- No digas esas cosas...

Responde el peli-marrón, y lo besa nuevamente, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo desenfrenado pero dulce a la vez, y el menor corresponde de la misma manera, colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro, cerrando sus ojos, botando un par de lágrimas más.

- N-Nunca me iré de tu lado peruano weon', aunque el mundo entero trate de separarnos, aunque nadie lo desee, siempre tomaré tu mano, y te aferraré a mí, porque eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, porque eres todo lo que tengo y quiero tener... perdóname por irme esta tarde, créeme que quería seguir estando contigo. No sabes cuánto pensé en ti estando en la reuniones, solo quería volver a verte...

Lo besa nuevamente y de a poco va despojándolo ahora de su pantalón, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Por su parte. Miguel no podría estar más emocionado, el chileno era horrible con las palabras de cariño pero esto que le había dicho, estaba seguro que era de corazón.

- Soy un idiota Migue. P-perdóname

- A-Ah…Cállate imbécil...

El menor lo beso, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían de nuevo.

**_Y mi orgullo... ¿Dónde ha quedado?_**

Las caricias comenzaron a hacerse más dulces y lentas al pasar de las horas, hasta que Manuel se atrevió a adentrarse en el cuerpo del otro, tomándolo de las caderas.

- Aahh...

Miguel soltó un gemido, respirando agitado, mientras que se aferraba a la espalda desnuda del otro.

- Te amo…

Comienza a dar suaves embestidas, besándolo dulcemente, mientras que tomaba las manos de este, ambas, entrelazando sus dedos, colocándolas contra la cama.

- Hmm...

Sus bocas se separan, y Miguel cierra sus ojos.

- Aaahhaahh...M-Manu...

- Te amo...

- Ah….Y yo a ti...hmm...aahhh

No paran de besarse, mientras que el ritmo comienza a aumentar, hasta volverse exquisito, pero aun así no se perdía aquel sentimiento de amor y anhelo, junto con la dulzura.

- Aahh Manu! Aahh….ya…para…ah!

- No…-susurro suavemente sobre su oído- Quiero escucharte más Migue…

Manuel aumenta las embestidas al máximo, hasta llegar más lejos.

- ¡Aah-ahhh! Ma-Manuel!...

- Hn... más Mi…Migue...

- M-Manuel!.. hm...¡aahh!

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente, llegando a su límite.

- E-Eres tan lindo, ahh…Te…amo!

**_Es tu culpa..._**

-Y..yo... a ti... ¡hngh!

**_Es tu culpa el que te amé tanto ¿Por qué tienes que se tan dulce? ¿Tan estúpidamente dulce?_**

El peruano se corre, manchando con su líquido blanquecino el abdomen del mayor, incluso las sábanas.

- Ah...ah...

Miguel siente como el caliente líquido de Manuel lo llena por dentro, y ambos caen en la cama, sudando, aún abrazados, para luego besarse lentamente, y después comenzar a recuperar el aliento, luego de que el oji-marrón saliera del interior del otro, haciendo que el peli-negro soltara un leve gemido.

- Hm...

- Oye... Feliz San Valentín...

- ...Feliz San Valentín... idiota...

Si, Miguel y Manuel podránser dulces y todas esas cosas, pero de nuevo han vuelto a lo agresivo e insultante, y aunque sea de esta forma...

- Te amo... Y gracias por el regalo, así te llevaré conmigo a todas partes...

-T-Tarado…

**_Aunque sea de esta manera... tú me sigues amando_**

-/Luego de unas horas, a las 13:00/ -

- ¿Eh?

Miguel tenía entre sus manos el regalo de su pareja y este, le veía con cara de ocultar algo

- Ábrelo, sé que te gustará –menciono tratando de ocultar su risa.

- ...O-Ok

Sus manos comienzan a romper la envoltura, y al sacar el obsequio...

- ...

- ...

El regalo no era nada más ni nada menos que un retrato de una foto, en donde salía Miguel saliendo del baño

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

El peli-negro golpeaba el pecho de Manuel, sumamente enojado, pero al más alto no le dolía para nada, y le sonríe.

- Me costó sacar la foto malagradecido, pero aun así pude, te ves realmente hermoso –reía a carcajadas

- Manu...

Susurra entre dientes, tomando una almohada, para luego lanzárselo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al sofá, pero este seguía riendo.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO MANUEL!

Las manos del mayor tomo otra vez una almohada, golpeándolo una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAA!

- Yo también te amo Mi Migue…

¡Cállateeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**_No importa cuán tonto seamos. ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS._**

* * *

Es uno de mis primeros fanfics que escribí, así que sean amables TwT. Espero que les haiga gustado y no olviden de dejar un reviews con su comentario u opinión lalala ** ~

-Yoriko-chan Koi! -


End file.
